


The Perfect Date

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Date Night, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: Noctis plans a special night for Luna. Dinner, games, and a little something special that he hopes she'll love...
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of [ LuNoct Valentine's Weekend! ](https://twitter.com/LunoctWeek)  
> Prompts: Flowers | Playing Games Together | Long Distance Exchange | Memory Lane Pastry

Noctis frantically cleaned his apartment, taking a moment to glance at the clock as he finished washing the dishes. Ignis would be proud of him. He was always nagging about how Noctis needed to clean the apartment because eventually it would be so dirty that no one would be able to live in it, blah, blah, blah… Noctis rolled his eyes just thinking about how often Ignis bothered him about the state of the place. That didn’t matter tonight. He had to make sure everything was perfect because a special someone was coming to have dinner and play games with him.

Luna had moved to Insomnia recently for her studies. Noctis had met her in a class and was head over heels in all of about five seconds. With a little help from his friends (and a lot of teasing from them, too - how rude of them.) Noctis had finally summed up the courage to ask her out for coffee. They had really connected, and he found himself thinking of her all the time and trying to spend time with her as often as possible.

Finally, the apartment was spotless. Noctis took one final look around and checked his phone to see if Luna had texted him saying she was on her way. He had offered to pick her up, but she insisted on meeting him at his apartment. She had told him that “there’s no need to go to such trouble on my behalf” or something like that, but Noctis already knew which train she took. He sent her a quick text to wait for him at the station before he left.

Ten minutes later, Noctis was waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. He looked through the crowd (hoping he didn’t appear too desperate) until he finally saw a familiar face. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back, an unusual style for her.

“Beautiful…” Noctis mumbled, trying to remember not to stare.

“Noctis! I thought we agreed to meet at your apartment!” Luna put her hands on her hips when she saw him but smiled all the same. “It’s good to see you,” she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him. Noctis ruffled her hair gently.

“I texted you. Did you see it? I felt bad about you walk to my place by yourself, so I came to see you a little early.” He took her hand and they started walking towards Noctis’s apartment building. “Are you excited?”

Luna nodded eagerly. “I am! I’ve never been one to play games. You’ll have to teach me how to play!” She looked up at him causing him to blush, looking away sheepishly.

“Of course I’ll teach you how to play. Dinner first though, right?”

Luna laughed as they walked into the main floor of the building toward the elevators. She squeezed his hand. “Of course. What do you have in mind? I can help make it if you’d like.”

Noctis smiled. She was so sweet. It was almost too much. “No, no. You’re the guest. _I’ll_ cook. You just…pretend to be impressed by my lack of cooking skills.” He’d thought ahead and asked Ignis for advice on what to cook for his girlfriend. Iggy had left him a recipe and even gone out to buy all the ingredients he would need.

The dish for the night was a vegetable medley stew. While Noctis wasn’t exactly a fan of vegetables, the recipe struck him as one Luna would like. He had also sent Ignis out for ingredients for something special that the two of them could make, but that was a surprise for later. Reaching into the cabinet for a large pot, he spotted a note.

_“Noct, I took the liberty of chopping up all your ingredients. You wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time you tried to cook this dish, would you?”_

Noctis rolled his eyes at the paper. He hadn’t made _that_ much of a mess…his knife skills just needed some work, that was all. He wouldn’t admit to being secretly grateful for the prep work being done for him: less time actually cooking meant more time he could spend talking with Luna. Setting the pot on the stove, he glanced toward the living room to see what Luna was up to. She was looking around at the games he had set out, not being sure which one she would want to try.

“See something you like?” he asked. He dumped all of his ingredients in for the stew and turned on the stove. With dinner started, he could afford to be distracted…so long as he didn’t let anything burn, anyways.

Luna picked up a game off the table, turning it over to examine the back cover. “I’m not sure which one to choose…we might have to try them all!” Her eyes were shining with excitement at the idea. “Are you sure you didn’t want any help with dinner?” She raised an eyebrow, looking toward the stove. “Because it looks like you might be burning it in a moment.”

Noctis whipped around to look. Sure enough, he had accidentally turned the heat up a little too much and his stew was about to boil over. He scrambled to turn the stove down, catching it just before he made a mess of things. Why was he always making a fool of himself in front of her? “Thanks!” He grinned, turning his attention back to his girlfriend. “I would have ruined it without you.”

She walked over to stand next to him, entwining her fingers with his. “Then I’ll just have to watch you cook a little more closely,” she teased. Her gaze softened. “Thank you for inviting me over, Noctis. I’m so glad you did.”

They watched their dinner cook in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. When it was finally finished, Noctis gave the stew a good stir. “How’s it look?” he asked, trying not to seem too desperate for her approval.

“It looks lovely. Thank you for making this. I do recall you saying vegetables weren’t your favorite, you know.” She took a spoon to taste the dish. Her eyes widened. “Noctis, this is wonderful!”

Noctis felt like he might burst with pride at the compliment. “Thanks, although I’m pretty sure it only turned out good because Iggy did all the work.” Taking a sample of his creation, he raised his eyebrows. “Woah, it’s actually good!”

Luna nudged him playfully. “Did you think I would lie about that? I can’t wait to have some more. I can get us some bowls to serve it in, if you’ll point me to the right cabinet.” She opened the door that Noct pointed to and placed the bowls on the counter.

Finally, the table was set. Noctis pulled a chair out for Luna, waiting for her to sit before taking a place across the table from her. He really should have gotten some candles or something. His apartment was so plain. Did she hate it and just refused to tell him?

“Noctis?” Her voice broke Noct’s train of thought. He shook his head quickly and noticed her looking a little worried.

“Hmm?” Noctis fidgeted slightly, trying to act cool.

“You seemed lost in thought for a moment there. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.”

Noct smiled. “All good. I was just wondering if you liked the place, the food…I wanted tonight to be perfect since I know break is coming up soon and you’ll be going back to your family’s place in Tenebrae.”

At these words, Luna frowned. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that quite yet. There’s still time for us to be together. And I’ll only be at home for a few weeks.” Still, her eyes looked a bit more downcast at the idea of not getting to see Noctis every day.

“Then let’s not worry about it now and just eat. And I have a surprise for you.” His eyes shone with excitement. Ignis had gone to a lot of trouble to get the ingredients he needed to make memory lane pastries, a favorite of Luna’s. They were common in Tenebrae but almost impossible to find anywhere else.

Dinner was delicious, even though it was a vegetable stew. Maybe it was because he was having it with the love of his young life. Luna could make anything better. The pair chatted quietly while they ate, each savoring the good food and company. They talked about what was new in Luna’s classes, and Noctis’s hunt for a part-time job. Luna laughed at Noctis’s story of the last time he went out with Prompto and his best friend had dragged him all over Insomnia to take photos. Due to conflicts in everyone’s schedules, Noctis’s friends hadn’t actually _met_ Luna. They knew all about her though. Gladio always rolled his eyes when Noctis talked about her.

When they had finished eating, Luna looked around the room. “So,” she started, “what’s this extra surprise you have planned?” She was about to pick up her dishes when Noctis snatched them off the table.

“Sorry, guests don’t do dishes. Just give me a second and then it’ll be surprise time!” He got to work on the dishes, finishing the work in a few short minutes. “Are you ready?”

Luna nodded eagerly. “Of course!”

Noctis took out the pastry ingredients and set them on the counter. Luna gasped, recognizing them immediately. “Noctis, you didn’t! Where did you find the Ulwaat berries to make these?”

Her reaction made his heart soar. All he wanted was to make her happy, and it seemed he had done so without even baking the dessert yet! “I had Ignis get the ingredients. I’m not sure where he got the berries, though. He told me I owe him one,” he answered. “You’ll have to teach me how to make them, though…”

She beamed at him. “Shall we get started, then?”

They set to work, Luna giving careful instructions on how to properly mix the batter. Noctis mixed the ingredients carefully while Luna worked on preparing the berry filling.

“These are my favorite desserts,” she said, smiling at the pastries they had put together. “I’ve missed them. They aren’t exactly common outside of Tenebrae.”

“I remember. That’s why I wanted to make them with you, since it’s been so long since you’ve gotten to have any. I hope they’ll taste okay.” Noctis put an arm around Luna and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you, Noctis. For everything.”

He hugged her a little tighter. “Come on, we haven’t even tasted them yet! Not to mention we still have some games to try.”

Luna looked at the oven and then up at Noctis. “Well, these will be baking for a while…why don’t we try a game?”

“Pick one, and I’ll show you how to play it!” Noctis felt a bit like an excited child sharing his favorite toy as he led Luna to the couch and pointed at the coffee table his games were sitting on. Luna reached out and chose…Mario Kart?

Starting up the game, he picked up a controller and handed it to Luna. She looked uncertain, so he took her hands in his.

“Here’s how you should hold this…and you want to push this button here when you want to select something. And then you hold it to go faster, okay?” He started a race, still holding Luna’s hands. He helped her play the game, laughing when she was surprised at the chaos that always seemed to come with playing Mario Kart.

“Why don’t you play too?” she asked after they had won two races together. “I think I know what to do now.”

Noctis picked up his own controller. “Okay, but I won’t go easy on you!” And so the race started. He was drawn in by the game, noticing how Luna passed him almost right from the start. “Hey!” he protested while she laughed.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to go easy on me?” Luna teased. She won with no contest.

“I want a rematch!” Noctis blurted out just as the oven timer went off. Luna put down her controller and walked back to the kitchen, Noctis following at her heels.

Luna pulled the memory lane pastries out of the oven while Noctis looked over her shoulder. “How do they look?” he asked nervously. They certainly smelled good, so hopefully they would taste just as delicious.

She set the tray on the counter before answering. “They look perfect! I can’t wait to taste them. They’ll need a moment to cool, so I suppose we have time for a rematch?” A playful gleam sparkled in her blue eyes and Noctis was speechless for a moment. He only nodded and walked back to the couch.

The second race was much like the first, with Luna completely destroying him. She was intent on the game, biting her lip while she played. Noctis stopped focusing on the game and just watched Luna. He wasn’t used to seeing her doing something like playing games. All the time they’d been dating, she’d seemed so reserved. Tonight’s Luna, on the other hand, was expressive and fun and perfect in every way.

“Were you even trying to beat me?” Luna set her controller down and looked at Noctis. He must have looked like an idiot, because she started laughing at him. Feeling his face grow hot, he looked at the floor.

“Of course I was,” he grumbled.

“Of course you were,” she teased, getting up to check on their dessert. “I think the pastries are ready, if you want to try one.”

Noctis perked up at the idea of sharing Luna’s favorite dessert with her. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

He watched her take the first one, waiting to see her reaction. She said nothing, only humming with pleasure while she ate.

“Noctis, these are _perfect_.” She handed him a pastry and he took a bite.

“Oh wow,” he said. “These _are_ amazing, you weren’t kidding!” He struggled not to take a second one as soon as he finished the first.

_I really am lucky_ , he thought, listening to Luna talk excitedly about how good everything had been and how much she was enjoying herself.

She was over for most of the night playing games with him. After she beat him a dozen times in a row in Mario Kart, she tried a different game. Harvest Moon was fun, she had said, but less fun because they didn’t play together. Noctis didn’t mind at all; he was enjoying every second he could spend with her while she played. He loved seeing her happy.

“Thank you again for a wonderful night, Noctis,” Luna said when they reached the train station. The time had finally come for her to go home. She would need to pack her things since she was going back to Tenebrae in a few days.

“Wait,” Noctis called out when she was walking away. She turned around, tears at the edge of her eyes. He ran over to her and kissed her, not wanting to let go. “I’ll miss you, you know,” he mumbled.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” she promised.

“I love you,” Noctis whispered, watching her leave. She was out of earshot by the time that he had the nerve to say what he’d been thinking all night.

A couple of weeks later, at her family home in Tenebrae, Luna received an unexpected gift. Noctis had somehow arranged to send her a dozen roses. The note attached only said,

_I love you. I’ll be waiting for you at the station when you get back._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry this is my only work for this weekend! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> You can yell about FFXV with me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Senpai_Why)


End file.
